Attack on Titan: Fallen Warriors
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: When Marcel was eaten by Ymir's Titan, everything changed. But what if Marcel wasn't the only one devoured? What if Annie, Bertolt and Reiner were also devoured? What if the warriors of Marley were defeated before they could even begin the operation? This is an idea that stems from possibility and impossibility created by imagination. Read at your own risk.


Creation began on 05-17-19

Creation ended on 05-18-19

Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan: Fallen Warriors

A/N: I'm only doing this because I didn't find this idea on the Internet and because I have a hard time trying to read the manga.

It was unprecedented. The Titan just…emerged from the ground…and ate Marcel, taking with his life the very power of the Jaw Titan. All they could do was run as fast as they could from the Titan that ate Marcel.

Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart had made it cover at some tree and collapsed onto the ground, thinking that they were safe for the moment from the Titan that killed Marcel Galliard.

Except that they weren't. Not when two more Titans burst from the ground beneath them and grabbed Annie and Bertolt.

"Aaaurgh! Reiner!" Bertolt yelled. "Help us! I can't transform! Help us!"

Reiner, struggling to get up to his feet, took out a small knife, but failed to act in time as the two ten-meter Titans devoured them.

"No," he uttered, realizing that it was hopeless for him to try and save them now that they were all dead. "No!"

All he could do was run. He ran as fast as he could, trying to outrun the Titans that had murdered his comrades and had taken from Marley the Colossal, Jaw and Female Titans. But he was at a loss on how to move forward with the Marleyan operation for Paradis; without the Colossal, they couldn't destroy the outer gates of the Walls, without the Female, they couldn't lead a horde of the Titans into the lands within the Walls to upset the lives of the Eldian devils, and without the Jaw, there was no way they could reach the Walls in a short period of time alongside the Female's aid. With the Armored Titan, all Reiner could hope to achieve was just destroying one of the gates; it would take a considerable miracle for his Titan to be able to destroy two gates in a row to disrupt the peace these fiends had.

He could try to retreat, to head back to the docks and return to Marley, explain how the operation was compromised due to the unexpected attack by Titans that emerged from underneath them. But he had to consider the possibility that, even if he did make it back, the penalty for failure was too high for him to accept. If he returned empty-handed, no Founding Titan and having lost three of their seven Titans, Reiner would not only be replaced by another candidate, he would disgrace his family, be unable to free himself and his mother from the internment zone and walk freely as Marleyan citizens so she could be with his father. What other choice did he have…but to persist in the operation…on his own.

_I'll just have to find a way to make do with the Armored Titan until I can get the Founder away from the king, _he thought as he took his blade and cut into his right hand, triggering the transformation into his Titan form.

It must've been four hours by the time he saw the first of the three Walls, Wall Maria, but he was already exhausted to the point of collapsing, and he saw only seven Titans wandering around outside the wall, close to the people that lived within…but unable to get any closer. Even if they weren't the horde of Titans the Female could summon with her scream, Reiner had to hope that they would suffice when he made his attempt to break down the front gate.

_Okay,_ he thought as he gathered up his strength to break the outer gate as fast as he could. _Here goes._

He broke into a run towards the gate; he was going to smash through it if was the last thing he did, to tear down their safety and install fear in their souls.

One of the Titans by the wall suddenly turned to face him, this one having a creepy smile and a feminine face, and then it and three other Titans turned…and ran towards him!

_Oh, no!_ Reiner thought; he couldn't stop running without losing the momentum he had buildup…and he couldn't defend against these Titans in such an exhausted state. _Damn it all!_

The Smiling Titan jumped at him…and sent him falling to the ground.

_No,_ Reiner went as the other Titans had gathered around him. _Mother…Father…I've failed._

-x-

Opening her eyes, a young girl awoke from what felt like a long, never-ending nightmare that spanned the longest night of her life. As she rose from the ground, she traced the small scars on her face and felt the chill of the night air on her nude body whilst looking up at the sky, seeing a beauty unlike anything she had seen before.

"What is this place?" She turned to the left and saw a nude man on the ground, looking up at the sky, the same as her.

"I'm not sure," responded a woman nearby, "but it feels like something has happened to bring us here."

"We're not Titans, anymore," a third woman spoke up. "We're free. We're finally free."

_We're free? _The girl wondered, and then dropped to her back. _We're free._

What happens next…is unknown…

A/N: What might've been had the warriors that showed up to attack the Walls were all defeated and Marley only had three of the Nine Titans left? This would raise into question how Marley would react and respond to the fact that Paradis still has their Founding Titan and may now have additional members to aid them if found out. And as for the woman behind the Smiling Titan, anyone can make suggestions and imagine what could come afterwards. Peace.


End file.
